Angel of Darkness
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: InuYasha dies. Kagome tries to kill herself but Ryuzaki saves her. What happens when Kagome joins the Task Force? Turns out Ryuzaki is L and Kagome cant get him out of her head. Changed the title from Kira Case to Angel of Darkness!
1. Chapter 1: Kira strikes InuYasha

**Kagome and InuYasha were walking back home from a nice walk round the park. Kagoya was their son and Inume, their daughter were with them. **

**Kagoya being his stubborn, no-fun self while Inume ran ahead, stopped and waited for them. They had lived for a long, long time. Kagoya had gone through various relationships while Inume had only been through a couple.**

**Kagome smiled at her memories of Sango and Miroku. Shippo had left the group over 100 years ago. It was modern time now and Kagome missed them terribly. Kagome was brought back from her thoughts by a scream.**

**Kagome looked down and saw InuYasha holding the skin over his heart. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" She asked. InuYasha didn't respond. He looked at her with terrified eyes. His eyes went lifeless and he fell to the ground.**

"**InuYasha!!" Kagome cried. Tears welled in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and hugged his lifeless body. "Dad!" She heard Kagoya shout. "Daddy!" came from Inume. "InuYasha!" She cried.**

**3 months later.**

**L's POV**

"**So we don't have any leads," said Yagami-san. I nodded and finished my Strawberry Cheesecake. "I don't think Kira even-" I stared at Matsuda, making him stop talking. **

"**Shut up, Matsuda. Kira exists because he sends us messages," I responded. **

"**But he-" I held my hand up, cutting him off again. I started to play with the sugar cubes I had. **

**Everyone in the headquarters was quiet after that. **

"**Watari?" I asked through the speaker com. **

"**Yes, Ryuzaki?" came Watari's voice. **

"**Can you bring us some tea?" I asked in my monotone. **

"**Of course, Ryuzaki," He responded. **

**I looked at the latest Kira killing with the tip of my thumb in my mouth. The man died of an unnatural heart attack. I looked at the man's file. He had silver hair and hazelnut eyes. The man's name: InuYasha Takahashi and was married to Kagome Takahashi and had a 15 year old boy and a 12 year old girl.**

**Watari came in with the tea and handed me my cup. I held it like I usually did and put in 3 creamers and 6 sugar cubes. **

"**Watari?" I called. He came towards me. **

"**Yes, Ryuzaki?" He asked. **

"**Call this number for me. Give me the phone after you dial." I demanded. **

**Watari nodded and dialed the number on my phone, after it started ringing.**

**I held it to my ear by the top between my middle finger and thumb. It rang for a while until a female voice answered.**

"**Hello?" came the voice.**

"**Hello, this is L. Is Kagome Takahashi there?" I asked.**

"**This is her."**

"**Good. Listen carefully because I am not going to repeat myself." She was quiet. **

"**Okay." She said finally.**

"**As I said before, I am L, the world's greatest detective. I am working on the Kira case." I said. **

"**Okay. And what does this have to do with me?" She asked. **

"**I am getting to that. You see? I was looking at your husband's record and death warrant. He died of a heart attack, correct?" I explained carefully. **

"**Yes he did. Which I find odd because he had a **_**very**_** strong heart," She responded.**

"**Yes that's what it said on his file. I believe that Takahashi-san was murdered by Kira." I stated. **

"**You think…. he was murdered?" She sounded stunned and hurt. **

"**Yes I believe so. I want you to come by the HQ and be interrogated." My bluntness came out with that statement. She was quiet.**

"…**..I don't know where your at though," she said sadly.**

**I had ice cream in front of me with a cherry on top. I took the cherry off and put it in my mouth. **

"**Write down this address." I gave her the address and the room number. **

"**Thank you for your time Takahashi-chan," I said. **

"**Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked. **

"**Yes. Tomorrow at eleven o'clock." I said. I hung up and put the phone down. I looked at InuYasha Takahashi's file again and decided to call it a day.**


	2. Chapter 2: L

Kagome's POV

I looked at the building in front of me. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean I was meeting the world's greatest detective, L!! Who wouldn't be nervous!?! I walked up to the building that was about 15 stories high. I walked through the lobby and into the elevator. I pressed the button at the very top and waited for it to reach its destination.

When it finally got there, the first thing I saw was an old man in a tux with a sign that said Kagome Takahashi.

"I am Kagome Takahashi."

"Follow me please. L wishes to speak with you," He said as he turned and left. I trotted to catch up with him and decided to stay behind him and not walk next to him. I followed him into a room and he closed the door. He motioned for me to sit in the chair. As I sat I noticed that there was a laptop on the table. The man in the tux opened the laptop and faced the screen towards me. There was an interesting looking L on the screen. Then there was an altered voice that came from it.

"Kagome Takahashi, I presume?" asked the altered voice. "Uh…. Yes this is her. This is L, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes this is L. I am sorry but for safety reasons and identity reasons, I am not allowed to speak to you face-to-face," said L. "It's alright. I don't mind. Now you wanted to interrogate me." I said quite sadly. I had been so looking forward to meeting the actual L. "Yes I do. If you look to your right you will see and camera. But don't think that this interrogation is on the news. The camera is merely for me knowing that it is Mr. Takahashi I am speaking to." He explained. I looked at the camera, smiled and waved.

"It is quite nice to see your are taking the death of your husband so well so much as to still interact with men." L stated bluntly. My expression dropped at the mention of InuYasha's death. "Where were you when the death of your husband occurred?" He asked. I sighed as I remembered the night of his death.

"We were walking around the park with our kids, and we were heading back home." I answered. "Was there anyone you suspected that could be Kira?" L asked. I remembered that evil aura erupting from the 17 year old brunette.

"There was one person that caught my attention," I muttered. It was quiet. "Do you mind explaining what he looked like?" L asked, breaking the silence. "He was seventeen years of age. He had dark brown eyes, and cinnamon colored hair. He wore a white polo and jeans. It suited him but there was something about him that…" I trailed off remembering that evil aura that seemed to come off the boy in waves.

"What made you think he was Kira?" asked the computer. "His aura. He had this evil aura that came off him in waves and when the next wave hit, it seemed stronger then the other. It seemed like there was something hanging over him. Something…. evil." I said with a disturbed expression. I suddenly realized what I was saying. I didn't want anyone finding out I was a priestess.

"Hmmm. You are a priestess." L stated bluntly. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Did he just read my thoughts!?! "W-what?!" I asked.

"Well… Judging by how you explained how you thought he was Kira and how you mentioned aura then you obviously are a priestess. There is and 89% chance you are and 11% you aren't. But judging your reaction as well. Then the percentage of you being a priestess would raise by 10%. Making that 99% of a chance that you indeed are a priestess," L said matter-of-factly. I couldn't believe my ears. He just figured out that I was a priestess by just judging my reaction and the evidence I gave him. "Ok you've figured me out. I'm a priestess." I said defeated. "Well since you admitted it, then that makes me 100% correct." He said. "Is it over yet?" I asked. I was quiet again.

"One more question. You are useful to the case so I have a very important yes or no question." He said. I waited for him to ask it.

"Will you be willing to help me find Kira and work with me? If you accept this offer then you will get to see me everyday until the case is solved. And we will also be looking for your husband's murder considering that 76% percent of his case points to Kira," He asked and half stated. I was so confused. Why did this man want me to work with him? I thought about this very carefully. If I joined the task force then he would help me find my husband's killer!!

"I accept!" I said determinedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Angel of Darkness

**Kagome's POV**

I was not happy with InuYasha's death. In fact, I was taking it a lot harder then Inume and Kagoya. I thought as I shopped for desserts that I needed for the holidays. I looked at the many cakes that were lined up for show.

What to get? What to get? Kagoya liked chocolate cake but Inume liked ice cream cake. Then I had to consider myself. As I looked at the varieties of cakes, I bumped into a taller person. A man; I could tell by his aura.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I muttered as I looked at the person I bumped into.

"It is quite all right. I was not paying attention either," He said. He had messy black hair. Messy as in… his hair was sticking out in different directions. His eyes were charcoal black and had dark rings under them (he kinda looked like a panda because his eyes were wide). He wore a white cotton shirt with baggy blue jeans…and no shoes. He was barefoot. He was staring at me… it was scaring me.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before," I said examining him thoroughly. The man shifted his feet as if uncomfortable.

"I do not get out much." He turned back to the cake he was looking at. I looked at it as well.

"What kind of cake is that?" I asked him. He looked at me with those wide panda-like eyes.

"Strawberry cheesecake," He answered. I nodded and looked at the cake. It looked very very sweet. I sighed. He stared at me questioningly.

"May I ask your name?" He asked suddenly. I met his gaze. His black eyes locked with my brown eyes. I nodded. His accent sounded odd.

"I'm Kagome Takahashi," I replied. He nodded and looked at the cake he had been staring at.

"I am Ryuzaki," he said as his accent visibly shown in his voice. What accent was that!?!

"Ryuzaki. That's a nice name. Interesting, you don't sound Japanese…" I blurted out. He looked at me and…smirked!! He actually smirked at me!! Even InuYasha didn't smirk at me!! Oh this guy!!

"That is because I am not." He said still smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, are you half?" I asked with venom. He shook his head and smiled.

"I am from England." He said bluntly. I was surprised that he even knew Japanese.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, but I must be going." I said as I looked at the clock. I bought a chocolate ice cream cake.

"Of course. I must be getting home as well. My…father is probably waiting for me." He said. "I would like that cake please," he said to the clerk. She nodded as she handed the cake I bought to me. She handed Ryuzaki his cake and he headed out right behind me. I felt weird as he followed me to the parking lot and near my car. Then I saw a limo pull up and Ryuzaki got inside. I took out my keys as I walked to my car. I unlocked the doors and got in. Backing up, I carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

I started to think about InuYasha and got depressed. Not really paying attention to where I was going, I found myself walking to a bridge and climbed until I saw the river under me. I was on the edge and prepared to jump.

**L's POV**

After I had met Kagome as Ryuzaki, I had asked Watari to follow her. We ended up on a bridge and I got out of the limo so I could watch her with more precision. She was on the ledge and I started to worry if she was going to commit a suicide.

She outstretched her arms and prepared to jump. I was close enough to be able to stop her as she jumped. I caught her in midair. She immediately started kicking and screaming as I pulled her to safety.

"LET GO OF ME!!" She cried. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pounded on my chest with her fists. With one arm wrapped around her waist, I led her back to her car and put her into the passenger's side. She was still screaming but wasn't kicking anymore. She was crying so much it was probably blocking her vision.

I shut the passenger door and motioned Watari to move the limo closer. As soon as he got closer, he rolled down the window.

"I am going to take her home. Do you still have Mr. Takahashi's profile folder?" I asked in my monotone. He nodded and handed it to me. I looked through it and found what I was looking for. I took out the paper.

"Follow me until I stop and get her inside. Then we can go home so I can enjoy my new cake," I said as I trudged towards the driver's side. I got in and pulled away from the bridge.

**Kagome's POV**

My vision was blurred so I couldn't see the person driving my car. He was looking at something. I wiped the tears away but they kept coming back. He was a dark blur. He saved my life, as I tried to kill myself. This…this…angel had saved my life, yet he was a dark blur. He was an Angel of Darkness. He was my Angel of darkness. The ride was short but it seemed to take forever. I knew he had driven me home. He was even kind enough as to help me in while he carried the cake I bought. I was finally able to see but he had shut the door behind him as he left. I rushed outside after him but a limo was the only car in sight and it was already out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4:Kagome's first day

**I want to thank all who reviewed. Reviews are love!! And if you don't review then there is NO LOVE!! Enjoy!!!**

Kagome's POV

I had gotten up early that morning because L told me that today was the day I started working with him. He told to go to the same hotel, which I did. As the elevator doors opened, I saw the same old man that had escorted me to the interrogation room yesterday.

"Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. I am Watari. I am here to escort to the room that L works in. Please follow me." I nodded and followed him to the room 525.

"Please remember the room number because I am not allowed to escort you here more then once." I nodded and walked into the room when he opened the door. The first thing I saw was a kitchen.

"Right in there is where you will work. L and the task force members are waiting for you. If you see two people chained together, then the one with messy black hair is L. This way please." Again Watari lead me into the room. When I entered, I saw a several men. Two were chained together. One had cinnamon brown hair and the other had messy black hair. There was something familiar about the one wear a white shirt and baggy jeans. The one that looked familiar turned to look at me. A name came into my mind.

"Ryuzaki-san?" I blurted. The panda man smiled and stuffed a strawberry into his mouth.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi. How are you?" He asked around the strawberry.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you, Ryuzaki?" I said taking a seat on the couch that was opposite him.

"I'm doing well. This is Light-kun." He introduced as he gestured to the boy next to him. I looked at him and froze. My muscles stiffened at the sight of him.

"Hello Takahashi-sama," He smiled. I didn't take my eyes off him for fear of my life.

"Ryuzaki, why are you chained to…_him_?" I asked. My eyes never leaving him. Ryuzaki noticed and looked between me and Light.

"He is my Kira suspect. I must keep surveillance on him at all times. Granted, we do get into horrible fist fights but that is beyond the point," He answered. I glared at Light. That was when the evil wave radiated off him and hit me at full force, knocking me out of my seat.

"Mrs. Takahashi! Are you alright?" Watari asked with concern in his elderly voice. I nodded.

"I'm fine its just that something hit me…" I blurted. Everyone was quiet.

"Well then. This is Light-kun's father, Yagami-san. This is Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi." L said motioning to every one of the men. I nodded my greeting as I reseated myself.

"I'm Kagome Takahashi."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome-chan!" Said Matsuda. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Matsuda-kun!" I said equaling his excitement.

"Well do you mind tell us why you had fallen out of your chair?" Light asked leaning forward in a seductive way. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You sent off an evil aura and hit me. It would be nice if you stopped trying to attract me because it's not working. You're not as sexy as you think." My voice had obvious venom but it sounded like sugar. Light backed off as everyone in the room started to laugh excluding L and myself. Light was blushing madly when suddenly the door burst open.

"HEY EVERYONE MISA MISA HAS RETURNED!!!" Shouted a voice that literally went right through me. A girl with blonde hair came bounding in and launched herself at Light.

"Hey Light! I missed you!" She said as her grip on the boy tightened. Suddenly her eyes moved to me.

"Who's this Light-kun?" She asked. Light rolled his eyes.

" This is Kagome Takahashi. She's joining the case."

"Oh. Hi Kagome-chan! I'm Misa. It's so nice to meet you!" She said happily. I winced at her loud voice. She reminded me of someone I know.

"Yes you too. And I noticed what your name was when you came in." Misa frowned but I did nothing to make her smile again. L interrupted us.

"Well since everyone is well acquainted then get back to work." Everyone turned back to their work except L and Light.

"Come with us, Mrs. Takahashi." said L.

"Don't worry. He doesn't bite." Light said. I gave Light a blank stare.

"Oh I'm not worried about him biting. It's you I'm worried about, Kira." I said. Light's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not Kira. Even if I was, don't you think that you'd be dead by now. I mean you gave us your real name." He shot back. I smirked.

"Death gods can not harm me. I am not anything human." I said. L nodded as he lead us to the kitchen.

"You will work in between me and Light-kun. I will get a computer put there for you later but right now I need you to tell me what else you have experienced that involves Kira." L said. I nodded.

"Just now, Light sent off an evil aura that seemed way to strong for anything I've encountered. I believe Light is Kira because he looks exactly like the kid that was at the park I was at when my husband died." L nodded and looked at Light. Light was frowning.

"Why is it that you are the only two that suspect me of being Kira?" He asked with his arms crossed. I looked at him.

"Because you are. You know you are and so do we. I can have you arrested right now because I can make people do what I want. Then that would make me a criminal but I am no criminal because I cannot be one." I explained. Light tilted his head to the side.

"And why cant you be a criminal?" He asked.

"Because I am a priestess."

"She has a point. Priestesses are mystical beings that do the work of God and vanquish evil. They can come as humans, statues, and prayer houses." L stated. Light was a little unnerved.

After a while of working on computers and telling everyone that this file had an odd statement that they never noticed before. L suddenly decided to call it a day.

"Okay everyone you can go home now." I stood and stretched. Grabbing my jacket, I left for home to prepare dinner. The whole time, L's face kept popping up in my head.


	5. Chapter 5: Why me?

Normal POV

Kagome arrived home and was attacked by her daughter.

"MOMMY!! I GOT HOME AND YOU WEREN'T HERE!!" She shrieked sounding like Misa.

"I got a new job." Kagome smiled as her daughter squealed and ran off to find her brother. Kagoya was probably reading a book somewhere or might be in his room with his Ipod blaring. Kagome sighed as she walked to the kitchen and took out the supplies she needed to prepare dinner. She was in the middle of cooking when the door bell interrupted her. She put the vegetables in the boiling water and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see her neighbor, Toriko. He smiled at her.

"Hello Toriko. What do you need this time?" She asked almost immediately. Toriko's smile faded and his face fell with mock hurt.

"I just smelled your cooking. I swear I don't need anything. I was just wondering if I could have dinner with you guys…" He looked at her expectantly. Kagome groaned and let him in.

"Thank you! You know I love your cooking!" Toriko helped set the table and called the kids down for dinner. They all ate happily with smiles on their faces but the empty seat across from Kagome made her more depressed on the inside. Then Ryuzaki's face popped up into her mind. His warm smile that was obviously fake but it was hard to tell. How he ate cake and other sweets. She thought about him as they all ate. She cleared off the table and sighed. It had been 100 years ago when her and Inuyasha moved to the modern era. Her and the kids watched T.V. with Toriko. It was a happy but sad night.

Meanwhile… with L…

L sat in front of the computer. He had Light let go home tonight and he hadn't the slightest idea why. He _knew_ Light was Kira but Light was his first friend. How could he put his best friend in prison? L knew he could if he had enough evidence… The laptop on Watari's beeped, making L look at the silver square. Watari had went to bed hours ago, who would call at this hour? Glancing at the time, L opened the laptop and clicked a button, signaling that he had answered.

"Call from Winchester, London. It's for Watari," said the woman. L thought for a moment. It was Rodger but why was Rodger calling? He decided to find out what he wanted.

"I will take the call. Please transfer the call to L. Watari is asleep." The blonde woman nodded and obeyed. An R in Old English Text came onto the screen.

"This is Rodger. L, I need to speak with Watari," came Rodger's voice. L put his thumb to his lip.

"Hmmm Watari is sleeping. Just tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry, L, but I can't handle your successors." L contemplated this.

"Which?"

"Mello, Matt, Near and Beyond Birthday." L froze with the mention of the last name. He trembled slightly…

"Beyond Birthday?" L asked hiding the fact that he was afraid. B was a psycho teenager. Sixteen to be exact and he had mental problems. He liked _jam_!! Jam was disgusting and sticky and looked like blood. L wasn't too fond of the teenager. Mello wasn't any better. Being fifteen was a troubling stage for L as well but Mello was just plain temper mental. Matt was okay. He was quiet and stayed out of trouble. L knew the little red head had the potential to be first but since he didn't want it, he didn't do anything to bring his grades up… at all. He was third. And Near was just a baby. Well he was six but he was still a toddler. The ranks didn't matter. Beyond being first, then Mello, then Matt. Near was too young to be ranked but he was smart and there was a 87% chance that he would be first.

"L? Are you alright?" Rodger asked through the computer. L's eyes flicked back to the screen.

"When are they being sent out?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, I put them on the plane at Seven o' clock. They should be there by noon tomorrow." L gripped his knees as he shook.

"Alright. I will expect them by then." L instantly shut the computer and screamed bloody murder. Watari came running in to see what the problem was. L was on the ground, curled up near his desk and was shaking like a leaf.

"Ryuzaki? What's the matter? What happened? Did someone break in?" L shook his head and sat up in usual crouch.

"Prepare four rooms."

"May I ask why?" L looked up at him, his index finger in between his lips.

"My successors are coming here." Watari stiffened.

"Which ones?" He asked after the short pause.

"Beyond Birthday, Near, Mello, and Matt." Watari sighed and nodded.

"Find the room that's gothic. That one will be for B. Find one of pure white for Near. One that's black for Mello, and one with games consoles for Matt please." Watari nodded and went to find the rooms L hadn't used since he was young.

L sat in his chair and twirled around in circles. The Task Force hadn't arrived yet. He didn't feel like wearing the chain but it was necessary. The first ones that arrived was Yagami-san and Light-kun. They watched as L proceeded with doing what he had been for hours. He wasn't dizzy yet so that was a good sign. L ignored as everyone else arrived. Kagome was late but as soon as she arrived, L decided to tell them.

"I'm going to be having company for the next few months. Maybe years…" L said breaking the silence. Everyone had jumped at his voice.

"Who?" Matsuda asked. L didn't respond right away but instead he kept his eyes locked on the screen that had a view of the parking lot.

"Watari was sent to get them thirty-two minutes ago. He should be back soon," He said simply. Just then, everyone saw a black limo pull into Watari's spot. Watari stepped out and attempted to open the door. But it swung open and out stepped another L. Everyone looked at L sitting in his chair as he glared at the screen then back at the one who wore a black long sleeve shirt instead of a white long sleeved.

"L, do you have a twin?" Matsuda asked as he turned his gaze at the one in the room. L didn't answer but instead watched as a blonde boy dragged a red head out of the limo. The black shirted L reached into the limo and pulled out something white. Kagome watched as the imitation of L walked with the white thing in his arms. They disappeared from the camera view.

"Why me?" L suddenly whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Duck Duck Goose

Normal POV

Watari walked in first, then the black shirted L with the white thing clinging to him, then the blonde that dragged along the redhead. Everyone stared at the black shirted L but they noticed that he didn't have bags under his eyes.

"Beyond, I hope we can at least get along," said the L in the white shirt. Beyond looked at the man and gave a shockingly evil smile. Kagome tried to control herself as she tried to breath. There was too much evil in the room. That's when the little blonde boy jumped in.

"Okay! Everyone here has to listen to me! Got it?! Bow down to king Mello!" He commanded. L shook his head.

"That is not a polite way to introduce yourself to people you've just met, Mello. Apologize and introduce yourself properly," L said firmly. Mello shrank back a bit but obeyed.

"I am Mello Keehl. It's really nice to meet you all," He said quietly. L nodded in approval. The red head tucked something into his pocket and stepped forward next to Mello.

"Matt Jeevas…" He said with a careless tone. Beyond stared at the floor, keeping his eyes off of everyone but he didn't move.

"Beyond Birthday. It'll be pleasant to get to know _everyone_ here." Watari smiled at Beyond but there was something in his eyes that told him to behave. Beyond, of course, didn't catch it. He then nudged the white thing in his arms and set the small thing on the ground.

"This is Near." Beyond said dully. The white thing looked up at all the people and practically _stared_ at Kagome. He then crawled over and extended his arms towards her. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she automatically picked the small child up. Near looked at peace and fell asleep in Kagome's arms. She couldn't help but say aw.

"He's so cute!" She squealed. L thought it was much like Misa's but Kagome's didn't have an annoying ring to it. Mello huffed and crossed his arms. Kagome caught sight of this and waved him over. Mello stomped over only to be greeted by two fingers pinching his cheek.

"You cute as well. Don't be so jealous." Mello blushed and tried to get away from her death grip. Matt followed Mello and stood behind him. Kagome was just so occupied. They were so darn adorable.

"L?" She called as she cradled Near to her chest.

"Yes?"

"Can I watch them?" She asked. L turned in his chair to face her. The children were clinging to Kagome of deer life. His wide panda like eyes analyzed how Mello sat on her lap, how Matt sat at her feet, and how Near was snuggling into her chest. He looked back into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best." Kagome then herded the children into a room. B was sitting in a corner reading a book silently. A manga book to be exact. L couldn't get a good look at the title but he shrugged and turned back to work.

With Kagome…

Kagome had the kids sit in a circle and she started to explain the way the game worked. She was enjoying the idea of being with kids again but she felt like she was leaving someone out.

"Hold on a sec kay?" She said sweetly. They all nodded and she walked out trying to find who she had left out. Beyond sat in a corner reading a book, his eyes fixated on it until Kagome was standing over him.

"Yes?" He asked in a monotone. Kagome smiled at him. His aura wasn't as evil as Light's but he still reeked of it. And he was so cute too.

"Come with me. You look bored."

"Did it occur to you that I am?" His voice got icy. Kagome was not going to take that tone. B's face suddenly stung. He looked up at a now very pissed off Kagome.

"Don't you use that tone with me." B shrank back against the wall, not wanting to piss her off anymore then she already was.

"Now are you coming or not?" She asked as she turned to walk away. B sighed as he stood and stalked after her. They got back to the room and B sat down in the circle. They explained the rules to him and got started. Mello was first. He traveled around the outside of the circle.

"Duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" He shouted as he gently tapped Matt's head. Matt sprang up and chased Mello around the room three times but Mello quickly sat down where Matt had been leaving Matt breathless. It continued with everyone at least getting a chance. Near was laughing at the thrill of it. When Mello started to chase him he shrieked in delight. The scream was loud enough to make L worry. When he burst through the door to the room to see all of them laughing.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly. Light had been dragged into this as well because of the damn chain.

"Oh nothing. Just playing a game of duck duck goose." B answered when he was able to breath. He looked up at L and Light who stood in the doorway. That's when Light noticed the red tint to Beyond's eyes. _No he cant have The Eyes! That must mean he has a Death Note as well!_ Light thought as he stared into Beyond's eyes.

"What is it, Light Yagami?" Beyond suddenly asked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I-I don't remember giving you my name," Light said innocently. Beyond's eyebrow raised.

"I cant see your lifespan. Why is that?" He asked as his eyes were glued to the top of Light's head. Light gulped and stared in horror as the teen stood and walked towards him.

"That must mean your Kira." The room became very very quiet.


	7. Chapter 7:Excitement

**Angie: I'm so sorry for the delay but we have many stories and so little time. **

**Rosy: Yes because you wanted the yaoi story.**

**Angie: There is nothing wrong with liking yaoi.**

**Rosy: Whatever….**

**Angie: Reviews are love!**

Everyone watched Light shift uncomfortably. L looked from B to Light and back. Then Kagome stood.

"Well… I think we would need more proof, don't you think, B?" She asked, calmly smiling at him. B shrugged.

"I could care less on what you need or prefer to have. I'm just saying that I can't see his lifespan so I know he is Kira. I couldn't see Misa's lifespan either so that makes her the second Kira." B shuffled out of the room, quietly. Once he was gone, Mello held onto Matt because the little red head was trembling.

"I-Is he really Kira?" Matt asked quietly, staring at Light. Mello's grip tightened.

"I think he is, Matt. Stay away from him, okay?" Mello said as he glared coldly at Light. Light Yagami had an evil glint in his eyes that caught Kagome's attention. Instinctively, she stepped in front of the three children and placed a bubble around Light.

"This is your confinement until L decides that we would place you behind bars." Light touched the side of the powerful bubble and withdrew his hand once he was zapped by the spiritual sphere. Kagome ushered the successors out of the room so L could talk with Light privately.

Kagome moved them into a different room where she showed them how to defend themselves. She told Mello that if he wanted to protect them, he had to be physically and mentally prepared. Mello learned quickly and made excellent progress with preparing himself. He learned that to sometimes use his head with complicated situations, and that if he acted before he thought the plan through that he would be crushed.

She taught him for three days, while Matt and Near played with toys and other things.

Kagome sighed as she sat down at her computer, next to L.

"How was his training for today?" L asked as he scanned the screen and ate a sundae. Kagome watched him for a second.

"It went well. He is learning quite a lot." L nodded and looked at her with his black rimmed eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I have to get home to make dinner for Inume and Kagoya." L nodded and went back to scanning the screen. Kagome turned to her computer as well but an idea popped into her mind when she did.

"Would you like to eat over?" She asked, turning back to look at the panda-like man. L looked at he, then nodded his approval. Kagome didn't show it but she was excited. Once she was in her car, ready to leave, she started to do a little happy dance.

"Excitement!" She squealed.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner at the DemonMiko Home

**Last chapter was fairly short and I'd like to say sorry for that. As I have to keep the stories up to date for the next three weeks since I'm on fall break, I'm sure I can keep typing. I'd like to thank all the people that are reviewing this story. It's a great story that I'd love to finish. **

**I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands so this gives me something to do and look forward to.**

**If I do not update most of the stories by today, then I'll try to update them tomorrow.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

As soon as Kagome got home, she was rushing to fix dinner. Then she stopped and wondered what she should make. L didn't eat regular food. Should she make him something sweet? Like a pastry or something? Like a light bulb went off in her brain, she knew she had just the thing to make for him.

As she prepared the dish, she made dinner for her and her kids. Inume was watching her mother with interest. Her mother was moving so quickly. Inume wondered what the special occasion was.

Kagoya was sitting in his room when he smelled something delicious fill his senses. He slowly made his way down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. His younger sister was sitting at the table watching their mom cook. Was she making dessert too?

Kagome sensed her son enter the room. She turned and smiled at him. The kind of smile that she used to smile when InuYasha was alive. Kagoya frowned, and glared at the floor. Kagome sighed and pulled him into a tight embrace. Inume joined, sliding in under her mother's arm. Kagome knew the kids were taking the death of their father harder than she ever could. Even though she still loved InuYasha, she was getting better by looking for Kira.

"I know who killed your father…" she said, quietly. Kagoya looked up at her sharply as did Inume.

"Who? I'll rip his heart out and shove it down his throat!" Kagoya growled. Kagome chuckled.

"Kira killed your father. Now that I'm working with L, I can help find Kira and bring him to justice," She explained. Inume got teary eyed.

"I don't want mommy to die too," The twelve year old girl whispered.

"I can't die. I have priestess powers and Kira can't harm us with his magical notebook." Kagoya looked a bit confused, but as much as he was like InuYasha, he was like Kagome and he got the indication. The confused looked was replaced by one of complete understanding.

"Mommy, can we go with you to work tomorrow?" Inume asked, pulling at her mother's apron. Kagome realized today was a Friday.

"Since you have no school tomorrow then I guess you could," Kagome said, walking back over to the stove. She finished making the dinners, and as soon as she had the food on the table the doorbell rang. Kagome made her way to the door and opened it. She frowned when she saw Toriko.

"Sorry… but I have a favor," he said. Kagome gave him the Mother Look. Toriko shrank a little, even if he was totally muscle and nothing else.

"Can you watch my house? I'm going to be away for a while," he asked, hoping to god that she would say yes. Kagome sighed, not being able to resist being nice.

"Sure, Toriko. How long are you going to be gone?" Kagome asked, looking for that limousine.

"Four to five days," he said, his eyes sparkling light the stars. "Thank you, Mrs. Kagome!" he shouted running off with bags in his hands that she hadn't noticed. She waved as his car went down the road and barely missed the limousine that was heading towards her house.

L was a bit excited to be eating over Kagome's house. He was sitting in the limousine, looking at her house. He saw her talking to a very big man. Not fat big, but buff big. It was odd that the man wasn't playing in the movie The Hulk. L scowled at himself. He had no right to think such things.

As the limo stopped in front of the house, L saw two kids about the ages of twelve and fourteen. He wasn't surprised. He had known about Kagome's kids. He got out of the long black car and trudged his way up to the door.

"Hello, Ryuzaki. Welcome," she said, smiling. L smiled, his porcelain skin made the smile a bit creepy.

"Thank you. May I ask what is for dinner?" he asked, the English accent catching up with his Japanese language. Kagome chuckled.

"You're having Dessert Tempura while me and the kids have Sushi with Onigiri and Udon," She answered, leading him into her house. Watari followed, pulling out the chair for Inume and L pulling the chair out for Kagome. Kagoya sat along with the men, knowing what to do from watching English movies.

"Your son is well mannered as well as your daughter," Watari complimented. L nodded, his wide black eyes scanning the children. Inume blushed and Kagoya gave the old man a curt nod of acknowledgement. Kagome started serving the food. Watari ate the Sushi, Onigiri, and Udon along with Kagome, Inume and Kagoya.

"So… Kagoya, how was school today?" L asked, staring at the fourteen year old boy. Kagoya looked up to meet L's gaze. "It was quite boring. I already know most of the things being taught. I've been skipped a couple of grades, so they won't skip me anymore then I already have," Kagoya said. L nodded.

"I was much like that at your age. I had skipped the elementary school grades and went straight to middle school at the age of eight. Then Watari found me and I was learning much harder things then any school taught. Isn't that right, Watari?" He said, patting Kagoya's head gently.

Watari nodded, finishing chewing his food. "It is. I taught Ryuzaki behavioral patterns, law, and everything else needed to know to be a great detective. Though he didn't really need it. He is a genius after all."

Kagoya smiled at L, knowing that someday he wanted to be like L. Not exactly like L, but being a detective that hid behind a computer screen or a letter sounded fun. Inume was amazed at having a genius like her brother and herself in the house.

"It's an honor to meet someone of your abilities," Inume said, sounding much like Kagome. L looked on at the girl with interest. "I presume you two are going to show up with your mother at the headquarters?" L said.

Kagoya smiled, liking L a lot at the moment. "Yes, that's right. We asked mom if we could, since tomorrow is a Saturday," He replied. Kagome was smiling at the fact that her kids were having fun conversing with someone as smart, maybe even smarter, then themselves.

"Kagoya, Inume would like to join in the Whammy program?" Watari asked. Kagome looked up sharply from her food.

"You're asking us to join a smart learning program?" Her son asked. Kagome knew that glint in his eyes. She held in a laugh at the expression her son held. The Miko looked to her daughter and saw that same glint. Her children glanced at each other, their dog ears twitching as if they were reading the other's mind. Inume looked back at Watari and smiled politely.

"We would be honored to join the Whammy program," she said as Kagoya nodded. Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed their exchange. L was staring at the demon/Miko children. He leaned closer to Watari and whispered something that made Watari's eyes lighten up.

After dinner, L still had some Dessert Tempura left and shared some with Kagoya and Inume. After that, Watari and L thanked Kagome and left. In the limousine, Watari turned to the little window that separated the driver from the passenger. He opened the tinted window and L was staring straight at him.

"Do you really think we've found two about as smart as Y and Z?" Watari asked.

**Review please!**

**I'm not telling you all who Y and Z are. You're going to find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9:Fun in the Headquarters!

**Angie: Welcome back! Sorry but things are hard at school and I haven't really been on. That's why I'm using Christmas break as my chance to update my latest stories! Enjoy!**

_"Do you really think we've found two about as smart as Y and Z?" Watari asked._

L looked straight at Watari and smiled that smile he gave the Task Force when he first told them about how Kira was childish. That creepy, yet knowing smile. Watari got the point and turned back around and started the car. They had to hurry to get home. B was watching the kids and L didn't want trouble putting Matt, Mello and Near to sleep.

Kagome watched as the limo drove off. Kagoya watched too, standing right next to his mother. He was almost as tall as her now. She looked down at her son and smiled. He looked so much like InuYasha...

Kagome beckoned her children into the living room. "Now about tomorrow…" She didn't even finished her sentence.

"I can't wait to see Ryuzaki again! He was so smart, using all those big words!" said Inume, bouncing in her seat. Kagoya agreed, looking at his mother.

"Now I know you guys like him, but we have to work tomorrow so I expect you two to be on your best behavior while there. Try to get along with the other kids."

"There are other kids?" asked Kagoya. Kagome nodded, thinking of the eccentric Whammy boys.

"Are there any girls?" Kagome shook her head, but still an image of Mello popped into her mind. She giggled at herself, knowing that the blonde was male.

"One episode of Scrubs and then it's time for bed. I can't be late again." With that, they turned on the TV and watched their show.

THE NEXT DAY!

Kagome woke up early, getting Kagoya and Inume into clothes that they could play in. Kagoya wore faded jeans and a black T shirt. Inume wore denim shorts and a long sleeve blue shirt. Kagome herself wore a dress skirt with a white dress shirt and black suit jacket. She used to wear this when she went to meetings with InuYasha.

By the time they got there, Mello was running around with Matt in tow. B was chasing them, yelling at them about going into his room. Mello and Matt were laughing as they ran from B. Inume and Kagoya watched with interest.

"Mom… you said there were no girls…"

"There aren't…"

"But the blonde one is a girl!" Mello stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Inume. Kagome held in her giggles. Mello threw a book at Inume, who dodged.

"Why is she throwing things?" Kagoya asked. Inume suddenly got hit in the face with candy. Then Mello was on Kagoya like a pit bull on a poodle.

"I'm a guy! I'm male! Not a girl!" Matt pulled the blonde bombshell off the demon/Miko boy.

"Sorry!" Inume and Kagoya said at the same time. Mello calmed down as soon as Matt shoved a chocolate bar into his face.

"No no… It happens. He's just sensitive about that…." Matt watched as Mello devoured the chocolate. Matt introduced them and the siblings immediately knew that they were part of the Whammy program too. They showed Near to the demon siblings. Inume fell in love with Near, taking him into her care like her mother had. Kagoya wondered what the hell the little white thing was. B took interest in the others and played with them. L was amazed at how well they were all getting along.

Matsuda was the first to give in and get up. "I'm going into the kitchen. Anyone want anything?" L was first to respond.

"Coffee, sugar, and some cake." No one else wanted anything. Matsuda sighed and went into the kitchen. He handed L his coffee with the sugar cube jar and a piece of cake. L thanked him and added two sugar cubes at a time. Watari called L into the back room. Of course Light was dragged with him.

"What are their letters?"

"K and I, of course."

"What?" asked Light.

"Nothing of your concern, Light-kun."

"If they are the new Y and Z then you know how to handle them, Watari." Watari nodded and entered this information into a computer.

"Who are Y and Z?"

"They were the greatest detective before me. Twins. They knew everything. I was their successor." L thought of the twins. He remembered everything about them. They were his idols. He remembered Y's brown hair with the blonde bangs that covered his left eye and Z's blonde hair with the brown bangs that covered his right eye. He remembered their black eyes. They were as intelligent as him, only there were two.

L pulled Light back into the other room and went back to work. Once everyone left, Kagome and her kids went home. Mello, Matt, B, Near and Light waved to them as they left.

"I like them… even though they called me a girl." Then L put them to bed. They needed their sleep as much as Light needed his hair gel.


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan!

**Angie: I'm proud to say (and also not so proud… a little ashamed really) that I have been encouraged to write again! It saddens me that I made you all wait for so long… I'm truly sorry! Anyway! I got an idea from the greatest idea… maker… person thingy… ever! I give all my thanks at the end of the chapter!**

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome had decided to bring her kids along with her again. She had decided that they would be bored if they had been left at home. It was a quiet, comfortable ride over to the headquarters. Kagome looked into the rearview mirror to see them and smiled. They hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but she didn't want them in the house alone all day. Kagoya hated being cooped up in the house. Inume was able to handle it, but just barely. The two were used to being outside. Much like InuYasha. Kagome still didn't know why Kira had killed him, but apparently there were a lot of business men being killed off. It would only make sense since InuYasha and Sesshomaru had owned and ran Taisho corp. Kagome clicked together that Kira was a business man a while ago, but he was most definitely not the same man that killed criminals. Kagome sighed and looked back at her children. Could InuYasha have died because his heart was half human?

She shook her head, parking in the spot she had parked in yesterday. As soon as they entered the building, she was taken back. There were papers strewn everywhere, the couch was knocked over and the plant pot was shattered.

"What happened in here?" She shrieked, looking for the people responsible. Her eyes landed on B, L and Light. B was curled into a corner, glaring daggers at Light while holding his cheek. L was also glaring at Light while he was crouched on the ground. Light himself was standing his face reddened from lack of air or the fact that there was a giant bruise on his chin.

"Light decided to pick a fight with me," B growled, glaring at Light with such hatred that Light would have died if B had anything sharp near him.

"I intervened," L said, his eyes going back to their normally large shape. Kagome gave all three of them a hard look.

"Look what you did! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Do you realize that Watari has to clean all this up because all of you would just ignore it?" They all cast their eyes down, only for a moment though.

"Get it cleaned up! And when I come back in here, I better not see Watari doing it for you!" With that, Kagome made her way passed all the frightened looks of the Task Force and into the kitchen. Her children had went off to find Mello, Matt and Near. When Kagome got back into the work room, it was all fixed up. Light was picking up the last piece of the shattered pot. The dirt being vacuumed up by L. B had flipped the couch back over and was looking at Kagome. She crossed her arms, waiting for them all to finish. They all stood, or slouched more so then normal, in a line.

"Apologize to Watari!"

"We're very sorry, Watari-san." Kagome smiled, cheering back up. Watari smiled at her and headed off to check on the children. Soon, the Task Force was working again and B made his way to his room. Once he walked in, he saw the kids sitting in a circle, waiting for him to return.

"B!" they all shouted in unison as they rushed toward him. The older boy gave them a distinct look that told them to keep away, but they ignored it.

"We have a plan and we need help executing it," Mello demanded, brave enough to say something. B looked a bit surprised then an evil smile made its way to his lips.

"Talk to me."

* * *

**Sorry that its so short. I'm trying to get back into writing. I think the longest chapter was in **Fate is Cruel. **So yeah... I'll give credit to the person who gave me the idea in the next chapter. I have to come up with a way to execute the plan. Which is a very funny plan... You'll all like it! :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Executed nicely

**HELLO! Welcome back. THE PLAN! YAY! Excitement!**

B was walking down the hall, a paperclip in his hand. He was shaping it. The piece of metal was being difficult. B smiled, happily when it finally obeyed him. The kids were trailing behind him. They were all smart enough to stay quiet, considering that Mello had to knock out the person who was at the surveillance. Now the little blonde bombshell was giving them signals with the cameras to show that it was clear. Matt had went with him so that Mello didn't ruin it for them, since Mello apparently isn't good with technology. Near had installed a camera in the working area. The camera was in his toy robots eye. They had taken out the original eye to the toy and put the small camera in replacement. Inume and Kagoya were following B. He was the inside ticket. He knew how to pick the lock since he knew L wouldn't allow Light his own room. L locks the door.

They got to the right room. It was a plain white door, like all the others. The only way they knew it was L's room was because there was the smallest difference. So small even a half demon would have missed it. If you had shinigami eyes, like B, and was about as smart as L himself, then you would notice it. There was the tiniest chip near the top of the door and it smelt faintly of a pastry shop. The chip was easy to miss if you were short or usually didn't examine a door. Demons usually bust into rooms, without even taking care of how precise you have to be. Since B was breaking in, he had to be extremely careful, considering that L probably has a little security systems installed somewhere in the room. B would have to crawl around the room to find it. It would give him exactly thirty seconds to unarm the system. If B knew anything about alarm systems, then he could find it in fifteen seconds and uninstall it in two.

B used the bent paperclip to unlock the door easily. Inume and Kagoya hung back by the door while B crawled across the floor and found the system. Quickly, almost too quickly, he unarmed it. He had pulled out the wires and connected the two that it took to unarm it. He nodded, giving a motion that it was all clear. Inume and Kagoya entered, splitting up in different directions, looking for the items they needed. Inume entered the bathroom, searching the cabinets for the products. She motioned to Kagoya to bring the bag with him. B stood by the alarm since it was his job to reset it.

Kagoya went into the bathroom with his sister, looking at the objects like they were going to make them rich. They smiled mischievously at each other and packed all the "prisoners" into the bag. It was just a pillow case. They didn't want it to make any noise.

Inume and Kagoya went out into the hall, sitting by the wall waiting for B. The evil genius was resetting the alarm. It looked like it hadn't been touched. It was like it was never touched. It gave him thirty seconds to get out and relock the door. He quickly wiped everything down in twenty seconds flat and relocked the door in five seconds. They hurried down the hall, the siblings giggling evilly as they escaped to B's room. Near received the message to return and Matt went to go pick him up. He was stopped by Kagome.

"Where are the others?"

"We're playing hide and seek," Matt answered, holding Near. The goggles covered his eyes. With them, he couldn't be read, not even by the great detective L, who had joined them, dragging Light with him.

"Awww! Are you it?" Kagome asked, pinching Matt's cheeks.

"Yeah… I found Near so I'm going to go find the others." Matt walked off, calmly. It looked like he was bored with the game. He didn't want them to suspect anything. When he walked into B's room, him and Near gave a silent sigh of relief of the fact that they weren't figured out. Matt looked down at Near.

"You have a great poker face, Near." The toddler nodded, smiling. Mello motioned them to join them. Matt and Near joined the circle. In the middle of the circle were Light's hair products.

"Sheesh, that's a lot of hair products," said Mello. Matt scowled.

"You use just as much," he pointed out. Mello turned red.

"SHUT UP, MATT!" Everyone laughed at the blonde, making him angrier. He sat quietly, glaring daggers at Matt. B gave a nod and everyone grabbed two bottles.

"Execute part two of Revenge on Light," B said, holding hair spray and gel. The children nodded, going out into the halls. They started doing each others hair. Near was given a Mohawk by Matt, Mello had made Matt look like a red headed Naruto, Mello was given devil horns by Inume, Kagoya was giving Inume Dr. Seuss hair, and B was giving Kagoya Ace Ventura hair. No one knew what to do with B's hair, until Near popped up and brushed out B's untamable hair. Then he used the last of every product to keep it down and neat. Suddenly, Mogi walked in on them. He was told to go check on them. At first he was speechless, and then he ran out to go get Light, L and Kagome. B snickered, and then put on an innocent face. The children copied him. Kagome ran in first, then L and then Light. They looked at the children and then at the empty bottles. Light got so red, he fainted. B tilted his head, looking curious. L looked very disappointed in all of them, but Kagome was trying to hold in her laughter. They all looked ridiculous. Watari walked in then. He sighed and ushered the kids into the bathroom. Inume was left because the boys were only allowed to bathe together. Inume was a big girl and knew how to wash herself. She was stopped by L.

"What did you kids do?" L asked, concerned that the hair products they got were Light's.

"We found them, so we just played with them," she said, looking innocent. L sighed.

"Children…" He muttered, dragging Light as he walked away. Kagome suddenly burst out laughing as soon as he was gone. When she calmed down, she followed Inume to another bathroom. She helped her daughter get the product out of her hair.

"So how did you really get Light's hair stuff?" she asked, knowing that her daughter would never lie to her.

"We took it from L's and Light's room. He uses too much so we thought it would be fun to make him freak." Kagome laughed.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked, washing her daughter's hair. Inume nodded, a smile on her face.

"Good. He deserved it anyway."

**All credit to the plan is given to Bloodcherry because she gave me the idea to have Light's hair gel stolen and I just had to exaggerate how much he actually uses. **


	12. Chapter 12: On to Something

**Angie: Rosy said that a half demon would have noticed the chip. No they wouldn't have. Demon's are reckless and would have noticed only the pastry smell. And take into consideration that Kagoya and Inume are in fact the children of InuYasha. InuYasha isn't a careful, skeptical genius like Beyond Birthday. Also Beyond knows exactly what to look for. InuYasha is a genius and so are his kids who also get there skepticism from their mother, but it takes someone with experience to know what to look for and how do go about doing so when dealing with L. So I think Rosy just wants them to be as smart when really they have to go to Whammy's to be able to be as smart as B, L, Near, Mello and Matt. They have experience and their deduction abilities make it easier for them to plan things. That's why I gave Inume and Kagoya the role of gathering Light's hair products. A human uses only 10% of their brain. L and B use 60%. Near uses 56%. Mello uses 54%. Matt... well Matt is exceptional. I think Matt is smarter then all of them, but he chooses to use only 48% of his brain to the probably higher percentage of his brain power. Now a demon has no reason to use its brain unless its InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any other really smart demon that I'm missing. A demon is a better speices of human therefore uses 30% or 35% of its brain. Add the two together, which gives you 40% or 45%, is a half demon. Rosy I love you, but think about who Inume and Kagoya are dealing with. If I decided to add a chapter with Kagoya and Inume in Whammy's I'll raise their percentage.**

* * *

Kagome was looking over the recent deaths of the Kira Case. All were working in businesses and none of them had any criminal records. She figured out that the business men were being killed off because Kira was a business man himself, but that didn't make any sense to her. Why wasn't he killing criminals anymore? Maybe there were three Kiras now. That would explain why there was a second Kira. The suspect for Kira Two was still Misa Amane and Kira One was definitely Light Yagami. She wrote down their names and looked over the files again. This meant that Kira One hadn't been expecting Kira Two to pop up and had to keep her/him quiet so Kira One used Kira Two then passed on the murder weapon on to Kira Three, who was a business man. If she could find out which business rivaled all the other businesses that these men worked for then she could find where Kira worked, trap all the suspects into one room and use B to pin point him. She now knew about his eyes, when he said that Light had no life span. That meant that he could see which possessed the murder weapon. Kagome refused to call it a notebook, she thought that was just going over the top on how ridiculous this killer was. Sure he was a killer, but she couldn't help but laugh at how wimpy he was. L had told Kagome that B had been a murderer and that Kira had no competition with B at all. Of course Light had been released from the handcuffs just that day. B had apparently only killed three people and then burned himself alive, lived, went to prison then was bailed out by L so that B could return to his studies in Whammy's. It was then that Kagome started to worry about L's life and gave him the necklace that had one of the tooth like beads of InuYasha's necklace.

"It will keep you safe," She had said, looking like she were to cry. L had taken it and placed it around his neck and under his shirt.

"I do not see how it will, but if it makes you feel better, I will wear it." That statement had made her feel better because she knew that if Kira ever tried to kill him, he would just pass out and wake up after about two hours. Kagome glanced over at L, then at Light. Light may not be Kira right now, but he still has that evil aura around him. It wasn't as strong as B's because B had used his bare hands to kill while Light- Kagome tried to contain her laughing- Light was using a notebook.

She pulled up the files of the groups that had their men killed. Under most of the files, The Yotsuba Group was the only frequent name that was under all the other groups. She pulled up their file and went through their employees. It had to be of someone with a high up rank. With that in mind, she sorted through them and looked found eight men that were constantly holding meetings. That was suspicious.

Kagome got up rapidly, knocking her chair over as she stared at the screen and then took off down the hall for B. L got up and started for the computer, his thumb in his mouth.

"She's onto something." There was a smile in his panda like eyes as he said that, hunched over, looking at the screen Kagome had been staring at. She came rushing back in, B being dragged with her. He looked angry and curious at the same time. She forced him towards the screen, making him look over the pictures. Only the pictures. Suddenly, B pointed to a picture.

"Higuchi Kyosuke. He doesn't have a life span, like Misa Amane and Light Yagami. He owns the death note," With that, B walked back toward his room. Light looked amazed.

"So he's Kira. How are we going to get him?" L totally ignored him and looked toward Matsuda.

"Matsuda?"

"Y-yes!" The young detective asked, excitedly.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

"B, I want you to take good care of them. If you so much as scare them, I will see to it that you are sent back to The House. I have no intention of wasting time trying to get them to bed when you decide its a great idea to frighten them." B sighed as if his night was ruined now.

"Why is Watari going?" he asked, annoyed. Kagome stepped in then and grabbed his chin, making him stare into her very shocking blue eyes.

"If you so much as scare any of my babies, you'll find that you'll be going through shocks of electricity that would split large tree in half." B hid his surprise well. L looked a bit amused at how well Kagome made B back off. Kagome turned to her little all rushed in to hug her. As soon as they walked out, Kagome looked back toward the door. "Teenagers scare me..."

"I'll be back later tonight alright?" she said, kissing their foreheads one by one. They all nodded, Near clinging tightly to her shirt.

As soon as they left, Mello turned to the rest of them. "What should we do while their gone?" The blonde noticed that Inume's eyes lit up. She must have thought of something.

"Maybe we can get her and L together. You see how they look at each other right?" Matt scoffed, not looking up from his DSI.

"What?" Inume asked, giving an angry pout to the red head.

"It'll take us a while to even execute that. Me and Mello and Near already have the basic idea down so let's do something else. It's funner to mess with Light." Inume looked surprised, but upset.

"You started without me?" she shouted.

"You're a girl and would make it fairly obvious that you're trying to get them together. L's already on to us. We don't need a girl to ruin everything," Mello retorted. "So just go do you're girly stuff." Inume smirked.

"Why don't you join me?" The indication was enough to set Mello off. B grabbed the two and forced them into separate rooms then locked them in there.

"If any of you wish to fight then you're all going into separate rooms and are going to bed without dinner. If you apologize nicely, I might consider letting you out. Is that clear?" B declared, his red eyes glaring between the doors and the group of children. They all nodded and there was agreeing from both doors. B let out Inume and Mello then continued to the kitchen.

"Who wants to help?" he asked, hiding his smile when they all agreed. Tonight was going to be nice.

After dinner, B and the kids settled down in front of the television. He put on a movie they all would enjoy and watched with interest at how each one fell asleep half way through. After that movie and making sure they were all safely in bed, he turned on a horror movie and set the volume low enough to where the children couldn't hear it and loud enough for him to hear. He fell asleep as the blood splattered across the screen.

* * *

**Angie: well... that was fun to write. Sorry if its short or a bit boring. While reading I suggest listening to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I was listening to it while writing.**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note to Rosy. If you readers want to read I don't care. **

**Angie:  
**

**That's not fair at all! You can't just tell me you quit just because I disagree with you once! And you so know I was not saying that you don't know anything because you know damn well that I agree on most every thing we talk about! Don't PMS at me for disagreeing! You're going to see through these stories like I have been doing for the past 3 years! Whether you like it or not you're helping me with this amazing idea that you had because I'm lost without you and you know it! You can't just quit! You can't do that to me! I was only saying that I disagree with you! I'm allowed to have an opinion too! You're not being fair!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: More information

Angie:I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Mainly because high school really sucks! I hope you all like this chapter! Not exactly sure how long it will be. I'll type until I feel bored and then I'll take a break and then type until I feel like typing again! ANYWAY!

When L and Kagome got back from their mishap, which turned out to be fruitless, they found B on a chair, curled up much like L would be. The kids were nowhere in sight as the end of the horror movie played. Kagome watched the screen change to the credits and then gently rested her hand on B's shoulder. His black eyes snapped open, turning his head quickly to see who was touching him. When he saw Kagome, he relaxed. Then he got up and trudged to his room to read a book. Kagome followed him.

"Where are the kids?"

"Asleep." Kagome smiled and went into Matt's room. Snuggled into the bed were Matt and Mello. She kissed them on their foreheads and went to check on the others. She did the same to Near and gently woke up Inume and Kagoya. It was a struggle to get them in the car half asleep, but L, Light and B helped them into the car. Kagome shook her head when she realized it took two adult men and a teenage boy to get one dozing half demon in a car. They all waved as the car drove off.

L let his arm fall limply at his side when the automobile disappeared around a corner. He was running over the night's events in his mind. The night hadn't been a complete waste of time. Matsuda had proven to be useful after all and L had discovered the a Yotsuba group member might in fact be Kira. B turned to L and Light, catching the two detectives' attention. B mostly addressed L though, acting as if Light was invisible.

"I'm going to go read more." L gave a curt nod and then B looked at Light. Actually, he was more looking above his head, glaring at whatever seemed to be above Light's head.

"I don't like you." Light stared at him quizzically. B sent him a fake cocky smile and walked back inside. L stood there watching with amusement, hiding his smile behind his thumb. L and Light followed B inside after discussing how the night had gone. To Light, it had been unsuccessful, but L had gotten some conclusions out of it. There were now three Kiras, the original, the second Kira and then the Yotsuba Kira. L forced Light to follow him back to the computers. He sat with his knees to his chest, leaning forward in the rotating desk chair. Light sat in his chair as well, trying to convince L that they needed sleep more then anything. L ignored Light, staring at the computer screen. At some occasions, he would click to a different page for more information.

Hours later, Light had fallen asleep in his desk chair as L worked diligently to reveal more about the Kiras. In most of the files he had gone through, he came up with little information. He had narrowed down the suspects of the Yotsuba group down to four. He sat there, staring at the screen, stirring the tea Watari had brought him. At the bottom of the teacup, he could feel the sludge of sugar with the small spoon he was stirring with. Delicately he placed the spoon down and with his index finger and thumb, he pulled the cup to his lips to take a small sip to test it. A second passed before he deemed it worthy, finally accepting the sweet taste. The sugar rushed through his bloodstream, the wheels in his head turning faster as he read the same file over and over. He turned to the surveillance screen and ran through the last few hours of what Misa Amane was doing. Then he did the same with the cameras that were installed into the meeting room of the Yotsuba group. L jumped slightly when a small hand pulled at his sleeve. The genius looked down at Near, who was holding a toy robot. The small child had no expression as he thrust the arm he had pulled L's sleeve with up at said man.

L reached down and grabbed Near by his ribcage, pulling the small child up to sit in between his chest and his knees. Near sat there comfortably, one hand twirling a strand of his white hair, the other at his mouth sucking gently on his thumb. L made sure not to crush the boy by leaning his upper body back against his seat. The detective patted Near on the head as he continued to review the footage. Near sat quietly, watching the tapes with concentration a child his age should not have. One knee was pulled to chest while his other leg dangled off of L's lap. L would stuff some kind of candy into his mouth and then hold of a different candy for Near, who would take it and nibble on it. The rest of the night went on like that, only Near eventually refused to eat the candy anymore so Watari brought up some small snacks like chips up for him. Near would point out simple things to L for him to take in consideration. Like the small things Misa was doing at such a late hour up until she fell asleep.

L would simply nod and pat Near on the head. It was when Near stopped pointing those small things out that L decided to take his eyes off the screen. He bent his neck to the side to see Near's small body curled up in his lap with his eyes closed. L looked around, unsure of what to do in this situation. He looked over at Light, who was still asleep in his chair, then turned his attention to the paused footage. Swiftly and gently, L picked Near up off his lap and rested him awkwardly in his arms. He kicked at Light softly, waking the brunette up. He motioned for Light to stay quiet as he started for the hallway, Light following him sleepily. L silently slipped into Near's room and placed him back in bed, then trudged back down the hall to his and Light's room. He unlocked it and unarmed the security system before he sat on his bed and Light settled in his. L stayed up the rest of the night, hacking into police files with his laptop.

~*~ The NEXT morning~*~

Kagome was running late. Her children were taking their time waking up and getting ready for their lessons at the headquarters. When they had finally gotten ready, Kagome was five minutes late and the drive was thirty minutes long without traffic.

They arrived forty-five minutes later, Kagome rushing Inume and Kagoya inside the building. No one seemed to notice the three of them enter as they were trying to get away with it, but L had to call them out on it.

"You are late. Lessons are in the dining room down the hall. They are waiting for you," he said, never taking his eyes off the screen. Kagome noted how the dark bags under L's eyes seemed to have gotten darker. Inume and Kagoya hurried off to their lessons while Kagome took a seat next to L.

"Were you up all last night?" She asked. When he didn't respond, she took it as a yes and frowned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," she suggested. L tentatively turned to look at her.

"Sleep will not solve this case. I will sleep when there is a reason to," he said, turning back to his screen. Kagome's frown deepened. She wanted him to have a clear head to solve this case.

"Sleep allows one to think clearly," she argued.

"I can think clearly."

"No you are not." It was a statement. One that hit a small nerve in L that he never realized was there. She was wrong. He could think just fine.

"I cannot sleep."

"Why not?" she asked, turning her swivel chair to face the genius detective. He did the same to her.

"The neurons in my brain are moving at a exponentially fast rate therefore causing the insomnia I am suffering from." Kagome was speechless, but she recovered quickly, giving an understanding nod before she turned to her computer to finish her research. Kagome couldn't help but worry about him, giving him a quick glance. She smiled to herself when she saw the pendant she had given him to keep him safe hanging around his neck, tucked into his shirt.


End file.
